My heart is yours
by Natatianyappyx3
Summary: I no the title sux... srry.When the Haruno clan find out that the only person that can help to there dear Uchiha Sasuke resurrect his clan is Haruno Sakura herself only one being isn’t happy with the idea… The two remaining Uchihas. fullsummery inside
1. kiss me

When the Haruno clan find out that the only person that can help to there dear Uchiha Sasuke resurrect his clan is Haruno Sakura herself only one being isn't happy with the idea… Sasuke. Now that his soul mate has been found his brother will stop at nothing to kill her. Will the new Uchiha ever live happy? Or will she and the Uchiha legacy die off for eternity?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_OK this is my first Naruto Fiction so don't hate OK! Its also the most descriptive any of my stories have evr been! So far its my best. Well read it OOKIE! Lol_**

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did… Sakura and Sasuke would've kissed LONG time ago. If I owned it.. They would end up together. If I owned it… Sasuke would acctualy carry on his clan WITH Sakura! Ok u get it. Lol. Enjoy. **_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

For what seemed to me to be an eternity, his family had been gone. Not just on a special mission gone, but dead. The murderer? My own flesh and blood, Uchiha Itachi. Killed off our whole clan. Accept well ME, why he kept me alive I had no idea. Why he killed my parents?

"Childs play" he called it. "This pathetic clan doesn't deserve to live." If he had thought us Uchiha's were pathetic, he could have killed off the rest of the world. Uchiha was the most known name out there. Not because we had a large family but because we were strong, in fact… we were the strongest. And now only I was left to carry it on. I knew my brother would never. But first, I had to find that someone. The only someone who's blood was right, and could help. All the girls in our messed up little town of Konoha wanted to know if they were her.

"DAMN! It's a good thing im not gay!" I thought. I stood against the banks of Konoha. Bright blue rushing water sat in front of me, and light fluffy grass surrounded the other three sides of my location. With an occasional pink or white flower bush. My hands forced into my pockets as usual my elbows strung to my shirt in such a sense.

My silent, peaceful moment was broken when I heard a running set of footsteps behind me. I looked over my right shoulder and its black sleeve to see a cherry blossom pink haired girl calling my name.

'Sakura' I sighed inwardly. The annoying little Haruno. Never leaving me alone, stalking in a way. The only person who didn't know of the "Condition" that I had. Well it was not really a condition I had but well… YOU KNOW! No one knew why she wasn't ever told. But everyone was forbidden to tell her. I allowed my obsidian eyes to gaze upon her.

"Sa-su-ke-KUN! She yelled to me. Waving her slender arm my way, a big smile whipped across her face. Although Sakura was flat out annoying, I had grown used to her and didn't mind her being around it was just awkward because she was a fan girl too. I turned fully her way, took my hands out of my pockets, crossed my arms and sighed.

"What Sakura?" I asked calm and cool as usual. Sakura just giggled. She ran to me and then pounced as a lion onto me. We both fell; she landed as more of a kitten then a fierce lion though.

"GUESS WHAT!" She lifted a hand and raised her index finger to tell me something. It never failed for the cherry blossom pink haired girl to do so when she wanted to tell me something "important". When ever she didn't you knew something was going wrong.

"You have a visitor at home Sasuke!" Well I forgot to mention I lived with the Haruno Clan since about 10 months back. I really kind of HAD to get used to her. I don't know why but suddenly Lord Hokage just ORDERD me there?

"Who?" I asked lifting her off of me. My eyes closing shut, my lips completely flat no curves about them.

"You have to carry me back for me to tell you!" Sakura giggled at me like she always does, then she added her puppy dog eyes to make things harder to refuse and flung her to arms together as if to prey then curled her fingers together. "PLEASE! SASUKE-KUN!"

"You know…" I began smirking to lead the kunoichi on. Sakura turned her head so her ear was facing me rather then her face. "I think I'll just wait till I get back." I said as my little smirk widened. She slouched over to represent her 'Sadness' and make me feel bad, not that it ever worked.

"And you wonder why I call you annoying?" My eye lids slowly flew downward so that my eyes were closed as I began walking to the Haruno Clan's housing area in Konoha. Sakura followed me.

"Sasuke-Kun! You're so MEAN!" By now I was used to all her little remarks. I knew no matter what I did she'd always love me. No matter how much I didn't want her to, even if… it was still nice to know someone cared though. Sakura finally caught up to me she stomped ahead of me, turned around and made me come to a complete halt. Here came one of her out bursts and everyone knew it.

"SASUKE!" She began to yell, her soft hands had formed little fists and those fists were then forced against her sides. Her legs had been spread out to make a triangle with the ground. While the only thing that changed about my position was my eyes were open. I gave her a simple "hn" like I always had which only made the little cherry blossom more furious. Whoops! A tiny ball of liquid rolled down my face. Yes I admit it… Me, Uchiha Sasuke got scared when she had out bursts like she was about to have now. Sometimes I got out safe. Other times I was punched or slapped but what I hated most was when she **made** me hold her hand or hook arms with her or give her a peck on the cheek **OR **lips. Now that sucked I have to admit. Haruno Sakura led to bad experiences. I kinda liked some of them though. _SHHH_ don't tell anyone that I said that!

"I KNOW YOU'RE AN UCHIHA! AND I RESPECT THAT! BUT YOU SHOULD BE MORE KIND TO ME! I will let you off for your rudeness and tell you who is waiting for you at home if you do 2 things! First I expect you to carry me home as if we were to marry! And second," She paused a little Uchiha smirk appeared on her face as well as a tiny hint of redness on her already pink cheeks. She took a few steps forward to her chest pressed against mine. I became stiff almost blushing for I knew what she was going to request. If I said no: she'd kick me so hard I wouldn't be able to have kids. If I said yes: I get the pleasure of a kiss from Haruno Sakura. The chance every guy in Konoha wanted. We were 16, so there was no shame in a kiss. But even if… I was stopped in the middle of thought as Sakura placed her hand on my arm and began to rub it in warmth.

"Kiss me," She urged. Her warm hand left my arm as it traveled to her perking lips. "Right here." Her index finger tapped multiple times against her beautifully perked pink lips. I was screaming in my head still acting calm on the outside. Only Sakura was able to get me out of character. And only she knew that. She had seen me cry, she had seen me scream, she had see every aspect of me. And she had taken care of every last part of me. No matter how rude I was to her. For that… I loved her. But that was the one thing no one but myself knew. Ever since we were placed on the same team I had wished she was that one someone. The one I would share the rest of my life with. If she wasn't? I would kill myself even if the Uchiha clan hadn't been resurrected. Maybe that's to rash but I just wouldn't feel right. No one loved me like she did. NO ONE.

"Sasuke?" I snapped out of my thoughts yet again. I looked down at my little annoying Cherry Blossom. Her head had tilted as did her eye brows in a confusion filled glance. "Are you ok?" It took me a minute to relies the warmth against my cheek. Her thumb stroked my cheek in worry yet again. I placed my hand over hers. Her porcelain face got redder.

"Yea." I answered her so simply as my hand left her own and moved to her cheek.

"WELL THEN KISS ME ALREADY!" She huffed at me. He face was so cute as it gathered a chibi like appearance.

"You know something Sakura?" Her head leaned into my hand. I ran my hand through long pink hair. Well the part that wasn't done up.

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked so innocently as if she knew nothing.

"You're annoying," She smiled at the last words that graced my lips before they crashed upon her own in a passionate kiss. All I thought of was how much I loved her taste, all she thought of… was how much she loved mine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**OMG! Fist chapter over with! I hope you liked it. I know Sasuke's really out of character at the end but like it said. Sakura was the only one who ever made him that way. And if you noticed the only part her physically like that rather then thinking it is when he put his hand against her face. At the end he was kinda back to his selfish self right? And I guarantee you throughout the rest of the story he will normally be in character unless he's thinking. Well If you read it I REALLYYYY want you to review so I know whether or not to continue! If I shouldn't continue tell my that in a review as well pleaz. Well luvz ya all!**_

_** 3 3 Kairi213 3 3**_


	2. Theres a pervert in my room!

Only a few minutes had passed since Sakura and I had our lips first meet. Not once had we let go. I was afraid to, I didn't want to not feel her warmth. Not taste her lips, not have that passion in my bloodstream even for a split second. But we had to. Air was running low and either we kept going and slowly kill ourselves or we let go of one another. We pushed back as she smiled for only a moment before breathing heavily into my chest.

"I-en-joy-ed-that." She told me between breaths and then looking up at me with a huge smiling grin on her face. I nodded in agreement trying hard to hide how hard my heart was pumping along with my breath. "So will you carry me now?" Her mouth moved with such grace as she spoke. Unlike the dobe's.

"Hn." I replied putting myself back into character. I couldn't be out of it for too long or people might suspect things. I was an avenger after all. Not a sappy little puppy dog. I was HOTT as Sakura said. Not cute… Not that that had anything to do with anything. But aside from that, I was still to carry Sakura home to see my guest… whoever s/he maybe. I placed one of my hands against her back and the other under her legs. As I picked her up her legs folded and she fell trough my arms only barely before I grasped my hold on her to keep her slender body from falling. Sakura's arms rapped around my neck for support

"I suppose I should tell you who is waiting for you at home huh?" she asked me. I shook my head in a denial kind of manner to explain id rather not ruin the moment kinda thing. It was more confusing to me then to her. But I don't think she realized that thank god on my behalf. I laughed at myself for my stupid ness.

"Ok…" Her head dug yet again into my chest. Oh how I wished that she was the one. But at the same time… unless I could protect her, I was also wishing for her death. How could I be as cruel as to that? HOW COULD I! To be that low is the same as to be **him** my brother… Uchiha Itachi. I sighed and sadly… I forgot to hide it.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-Kun?" Her sweet emerald eyes were so innocent. I felt like I could do nothing but fail around her.

"Nothing" I turned my eyes away from hers as we kept on our way.

**XOXO**

'_He could NOT give me crap like that! I knew he was lying through his teeth! I knew him better then anyone! WHY IN THE HELL!' _Inner me screamed endlessly. It was true all of it. I know at times I would fight with the inner me but I guess that was like fighting with Sasuke-Kun himself… Hopeless. But in this case it was more of me then my inner self fighting what was going on. I wished I didn't have to ever fight with myself about Sasuke. It always made me hurt inside because I had always wished I could make all his pains go away, but I never will be able to do anything like that… no matter how much I try. Finally we made it back to our home. Sasuke put me down with a small pat o the head as if I was 2. SOOOO you all know me… I growled back childishly as if I was two. He smirked at me as his hand opened the door to the home in front of us.

"WERE HOME!" The two of us called in unison.

"Welcome back…" Said my mother's voice.

"Took you long enough… SAKURA WERE HAVING A TALK LATER." And there was my good ol' dads. Whenever I was with Sasuke he got weird and we always had to have a 'Talk' about what happened and why I had to be careful until I was married? Well even so it was more of a sit down then a talk.

"DAD! Why don't you give Sasuke this talk for once?" I whined. Not like he paid attention he was too busy eyeing my love life oddly? He had never done that one before… what in the world was up with everyone today? "Daddy stop starring at Sasuke-Kun!"

"AND WHEN DID YOU START "Kun'ing" HIM SAKURA!" He forced those words on me like little almost needles. But they didn't hurt as much of course.

"Dad…"

"Yes"

"I've called him Sasuke-Kun since we were 3!" I could tell my dad wasn't happy that I was able to come up with an excuse but oh well Sasuke was on the line here! I giggled almost to myself but it then again was barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"So who's my visitor?" Sasuke blurted which yet again my dad was not happy about. Today was really odd. My father had always loved Sasuke never had he acted so... so negative towards him.

"Come on Sasuke, He's upstairs waiting for us." I grabbed the raven haired teens hair and marched upstairs to Sasuke's room and looked for his guest while Sasuke looked next door to find a perverted Hokage in my under garment drawer with a pair of pink shining panties in one hand and a black bra in the other.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said to me as I stood next to him. "I found my guest." A blush crept across his face as he looked at what lord Hokage was holding. "Are you breasts really that big? I swear they look smaller in person." The bra Hokage had taken was my mothers. My face was steaming slowly but surely and my fists hardening. Finally I let loose all the anger that had piled up.

"NO DUMB-ASS! IT'S MY MOMS!" I screamed at him one of my fists unfolded and slapped Sasuke across the face **hard too**. With Sasuke just about down on the ground holding his cheek Lord Hokage finally took notice of us there and with a flash turned around hiding my panties behind his back. I walked up to him calmly with a smile on my face but he knew as well as Sasuke what I would do when I reached him.

"Lord Hokage… Thank you very much for coming by to give Sasuke and me some "Good News" but I would appreciate it if next time you keep away from my cloths all together…" A large smile stormed my face but it wasn't there for long.

"**DAMN PERVERT!"** I Screamed slapping him across both sides of his face with all my might and about a 4th of my chakra.

"Next time it'll be my Kunai!" I mumbled stomping off yet again leaving the two there to sit in pain wishing they hadn't done anything. 'OWWWW' was all that they could manage to say.

"Meet me in Sasuke's room when im finished changing and when the two of you can **GET A GRIP**!" And with that I slammed the door to my wonderful Uchiha's bed room. After entering I made my way to his closet for one of his bigger shirts. I didn't feel like wearing my other clothes right now so I was going to change into my Pajamas when we got home. But NOOOOOOOOO Mr. Panty Peaker Hokage had to get to my bedroom first.

**XOXO**

"Hey Sakura can I come in?" I waited for the angry girl's approval before going in. Unlike some people. The Hokage waltzed right into my room as if he didn't mind invading a girl who just slapped him with only one 4th her chakra's slapping power. It didn't really matter what I saw because I had almost seen it all anyway. (Not that I meant to) But she hated old perverts trying to get a glimpse of her. Heck! She hated anyone out of the house trying to get anything from her! But either way it wasn't like he was there long. Only seconds later was her flying out of the room with a nose bleed... Meaning he say more then he was supposed to.

"Sasuke!" She yelled to me from the other side of the door.

"Hn" I asked in reply to her.

"Can you grab me one of my night shorts from my room?" Her voice had been calm when she said that to me. I was surprised she cooled so quickly.

"Aa" I walked into her room to look for her night drawer. When I found the drawer I opened it to find that all her garments from the drawer above had been stuffed into it. I admit It wasn't that I didn't like it I mean I guess part of me, being a guy, was built to like stuff like that but not like the pervert down the lain. I pushed it aside as I looked for the shorts she had wanted. Finally I found a pair that had blue and red on them I figured it would go good with my shirt. I rushed out of her room and into mine to give her the shorts.

I walked in and oh did she look good in my shits. So I handed her the shorts and she put them on. We finally allowed the Hokage to come in and inform us on what was going on. Sakura and I sat down on my bed while the geezer sat in a fold out chair from the hallway.

"So, what's all the fuss about?" I positioned my arms so that I was leaning against them as they were placed in back of me.

"Sasuke you're aware of the _condition_ you have correct?" I felt my heart almost race right out of my chest. I now understood why the Hokage was here. Sakura looked at me with an odd gaze as if to say '_What is he talking about Sasuke-Kun? What Condition you have?'_

"Yea im aware of it." A sigh escaped my lips. Sakura was about to find out that I couldn't have kids with just anyone. They had to have certain blood traits so that the Uchiha's treasured Sharingan would activate and just that if I were to try with someone else nothing would happen no matter how many times. She would never get pregnant.

"Sakura your wondering what's going on right?" The Hokage asked her she nodded in reply fairly quickly also. "Sasuke why don't you explain to her." Leaving it all too me! That lazy ass baka! I guess I probably should be the one to explain it though, id practically been using her all this time. "Sasuke? Tell me," The Cherry blossom pleaded.

"You know I want to carry on my clan correct?" She nodded to me. "Well there is a couple about that the village and myself were forbidden to tell you. For what reasons, im not sure." As I explained at first Sakura's eyes would get larger and larger in shock, but towards the end they slowly closed to hold back tears. I knew why she wanted to cry so badly and Im sure everyone else did too, I felt like grasping her in my arms and letting her cry away so badly. But I just couldn't cease to do anything but say her name shamefully.

"Now, now Sakura-Chan why the tears?" He began to her. "We didn't have Sasuke come live with you for nothing! Why no one was allowed to tell you? It was an Uchiha clan rule that was only known to me and a few other people that work for me."

"So what you came to say then is that Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke, Sakura is her. The one you will spend your life with, the one who carries the blood traits that correspond with your own."

"Sakura I want you to leave the room now." I commanded her.

"But…"

"Now!"

"Sasuke-"

"No"

"I want to"

"GO" She kept arguing and arguing until she finally left.

**XOXO**

The NERVE of him! Shooing me out like that! We had just received wonderful news and he shoos me out! URG! I placed my ear against his door to hear what was going on but all that lead to was me on his carpet after he opened the door on me.

"Haruno I SAID LEAVE!" Just then… he didn't call me Sakura like he normally does. He called me…He called me… HARUNO!

"SASUKE!" I screamed at him. "I WANT TO KNOW! Why aren't you happy like I am?" He looked down at me as I knelt on the ground. Then he turned around and began staring at the wall.

"Because Haruno… There is nothing to be happy about."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Well there is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Well review review! I wrote it really fast cuz I was soo inspired!**

**Luv you all!**

**Kairi213 3 333**


End file.
